witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Basilisk
Basilisk is an ornithosaur, which sometimes terrorizes communities. Notes * The short story, "Granica możliwości" (The Limits of Possibility), features a basilisk. Geralt met Borch after the witcher had slain the ornithosaur. * The fourth episode of The Hexer, "Smok", was based on the short story, and thus featured a basilisk. In the game, basilisks do not appear until Chapter IV. The first encounter with them is usually on Black Tern Island, but possibly in the crypt in the fields. They are an excellent source of XP. : "Simple people call the '''basilisk' the king of the Zerrikanian deserts and often mistake it for a cockatrice. They claim that the beast is filled with such hatred towards all living things that even its breath is venomous and its glance turns the unwary to stone. The fact that witchers often encounter basilisks in dungeons and cellars contradicts the legend and suggests these creatures can reproduce under any conditions like many of their nasty monster brethren. In fairy tales, the only certain way to kill a basilisk is by holding a mirror in front of its eyes to divert its deadly gaze. Witchers reply that it is far better to smash the mirror on the creature's head."'' Locations * Black Tern Island * Raven's crypt * Kaer Morhen valley ( ) Sources * In Chapter III, Geralt can talk with a Townswoman sitting at The New Narakort. She is blonde, wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt. She will tell him she is in the mood to spin a tale but she is thirsty. Depending on her mood, she will ask for "a mug of beer" or milk. She will tell Geralt about Basilisks, Wyverns and eventually Archespores. * Geralt must exit and then re-enter the inn (or meditate) after each tale to speak to her again. After Geralt has acquired all the entries she knows about, she will still ask for milk and beer but will not give any new tales or journal entries. * Ornithosaurs Despite popular belief, basilisks are not able to turn anything in to stone with their stare. Although, that is not much of a comfort given that their acid, venom, claws and teeth provide them with multiple other ways with which to kill a victim. They prefer dark and damp places such as cellars, caves and city sewers. They generally hunt by day and wait patiently for their prey to come to them, then leap out at it to unleash a normally deadly attack. When you are preparing to fight this creature you should first drink Golden oriole, this will provide you with a resistance to its venom. You should also have Dancing star and/or Grapeshot bombs ready, which will also both work well against a basilisk. Leather obtained from a Basilisk's hide is a highly-valued commodity, used to make things ranging from shoes to handbags to armour. For this reason many dare a deadly outcome in order to make profit. Most of the time these hunts end in death for the humans, but occasionally some do manage to kill their prey. Because of this there has been a drastic decline in the creature's numbers over the recent years. There are even mages and druids with the opinion that basilisks should be included in some sort of program to safeguard species that are dying off. Although most think that those mages and druids are completely off their rocker.The official Prima game guide Combat Tactics Despite their appearance, basilisks are vulnerable to Igni and other means of using fire against them such as Dancing star bombs. A well timed bomb or burst of Igni can not only bring down a flying basilisk to ground level, but distract the beast from being able to properly defend itself. They are skilled at using their wings and the talons on their feet in a similar fashion to that of the Cockatrice. While in combat with Witchers they have been observed parrying sword strikes with their wings and then leaping up in to the air to land near devastating overhead blows with their claws. It can also leap up in to the air, hover momentarily, and spit acid at their opponent from above. Notes and references cs:Bazilišek de:Basilisk es:Basilisco fr:Basilic hu:Baziliszkusz it:Basilisco lt:Basiliskas pl:Bazyliszek ru:Василиск Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 monsters Category:Draconids